


Autumn Daydreams

by YomiNoKura



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, wlw kuvira :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YomiNoKura/pseuds/YomiNoKura
Summary: Kuvira misses you while you're in Republic City, finalizing your move back to Zaofu. Set several years after the events of Book 4.





	Autumn Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been around for a while, huh? I have no real answer but I lost my motivation, especially when tumblr essentially nuked both of my accounts. I still love Kuvira and I want her to be my top SKJDHFSKJF

When was the last time she saw you?

Even after all this time, Kuvira rarely saw you, as you were called to Republic City to assist them in difficult cases, such as the current triad conflict. She counted down the days you would be back, her airbending soul mate, easygoing and laughing when she couldn’t find the humor in certain situations.

She misses how your hair would flow with the invisible air currents around you. She taps the desk idly, too caught up in her thoughts about you to focus on the reports in front of her.

_The horrified look on your face as she tried to burn down Republic City._

That event has long passed, but even after all these years, the look of sheer terror and shock that you had when she was willing to kill you haunts her. You were both so young and stupid, even when you thought you were fully matured for the rest of your lives at the time. Learning to forgive each other was a long process, but fate works in funny ways.

The gentle autumn breeze that flutters the curtains of your home shared with Kuvira reminds her that the temperature would be dropping down in several weeks, but for now, the cool weather that Zaofu was experiencing was pleasant. Kuvira continues to daydream about you, wishing you were here to tease her about the love sick look she had when she missed you. She stares at the ring on her right hand, with so much promise for the future, especially when the two of you had a wedding to plan.

“You never change when it comes to missing me, huh?” your voice is behind her, and Kuvira turns around to see you sitting on the window ledge, grinning at your fiancée. “Even with your back turned from me, I know you were making the face again.”

Kuvira only sighs half-jokingly, dreamily smiling at you. “And what are you going to do about it? After all, I haven’t seen my other half in a month and half.”

“I’m sorry you had to be left alone for so long, but I had to finish up my paperwork to finalize my move here.” you float off the ledge, and into your fiancée’s lap, arms automatically wrapping around her neck. “I didn’t call for the last few days, but I wanted to surprise you.” Staring into the eyes of your fiancée, you notice the slight bags and wrinkles under them, noting how little she must have slept without you. “I know you weren’t taking it well, but I sure wasn’t, when I had to train Mako to take my position in the police force.”

“How can I not be worried? But, I’m glad you’re home now. We have a wedding to plan, people to invite, and shops to visit for the next few months.” Kuvira murmurs, pushing a strand of hair away from her face. You gently unravel the tie in her braid, brushing her hair out over her shoulder, giggling.

“We still have time. It’s in the spring, dummy.”

“Yes, but you know without proper planning you’ll be scrambling last minute, and I won’t have that.”

“Yeah, yeah.” you hum idly, shutting your eyelids.

“You better not be falling asleep.” Kuvira complains half-heartedly, hand already circling your waist. She sighs once she hears a soft snore, knowing you’ve already won.

You’re here to stay.


End file.
